Eden Bishop
]] Name: Eden Bishop Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Rock climbing, swimming, fitness and health, socializing, P.E, science Appearance: Eden is 5’6” and weighs 130 pounds with most of her weight being muscle. She is Caucasian with an oval shaped face, a petite nose and brown roundish-almond shaped eyes. Eden’s hair is raven black in colour and falls down to a couple of inches above the middle of her back. It is slightly wavy and it is usually worn in a mid-ponytail, leaving her bangs to frame her face. Her body is slim but toned and she has a slight tan to her skin as a result of the amount of time she spends outside in the sun. Eden’s ears are pierced and she usually wears studs. She rarely wears makeup, but when she does it is minimalistic, usually only wearing mascara. As a result of the physical activities she does, Eden generally wears practical clothing. This includes shorts, short sleeved tops and tank tops. She will occasionally wear jeans, however, she prefers not to wear them while doing any activities as she gets too hot in them. On casting day, Eden wore a plain olive green tank top, tan shorts and brown boots. Biography: Eden was born in New Mexico on the 21st of May to Simon and Karen Bishop and has a brother who is two years older than her called Dean. She was born into a physically fit and healthy family, with her father being a P.E teacher and her mother being a fitness instructor. As a result of her family being fitness fanatics, Eden rarely eats sweets or fatty foods and instead sticks to eating fruit, vegetables and food that is high in protein. She gets on well with her parents and frequently goes on outings and mini breaks with them and her brother. These include camping, going to holiday camps or just days out doing various sports. They usually have these days out about once every two weeks and they go camping once a month. Since Eden was very young, herself and her brother have been very close to each other. This is because of their similar personalities and interests as well as the amount of time they had to spend with each other due to their numerous holidays. Their relationship has grown even stronger as they have grown older and they now regularly spend days out together, Eden even considers Dean to be her best friend. Down to her parents love of rock climbing, from an early age thy enrolled her in rock climbing lessons so that one day she could do it with them. For several years she started off doing indoor climbing and quickly got the hang of it then when she got older she moved on to the official thing. Eden loves the thrill that comes from rock climbing and over the years it has become her favourite sport. She and her family have taken advantage of New Mexico’s rocky and mountainous terrain and Eden now regularly goes rock climbing with her parents and brother. Another way Eden’s parents use to keep her fit is going on weekly family jogs and signing her up for swimming classes. Eden much prefers the swimming to the jogging and she enjoys the relaxation that comes with swimming in contrast to the thrills that come from rock climbing. She goes swimming three days a week after school for an hour in her local pool. When Eden first joined school she was quick to make friends with the majority of her class. This was down to her kind, caring and trusting personality as well as always trying to find the good in people. This likableness of hers carried on over to high school when she joined Davison Secondary School. Like when she first started school, it wasn't long until she made a large group of friends. However, because of her overall kind personality some people view her as a pushover and have taken advantage of this in the past. In her spare time Eden likes to go out and socialize with her friends. Although, because of the many activities she does she finds it hard to find time to go out with her friends as well as staying fit. During her time at school, Eden has decided that when she leaves she wishes to become a caver and a speleologist which is the study of caves. It is as a result of this that science (in particular chemistry, biology and geology) as well as P.E have become her favourite classes in school. She performs very well at school, particularly in these subjects and usually gets A’s. Eden is thought by the teachers to be a very good student as she always performs to the best of her ability and always gives them her full attention. Like most of America, Eden is well aware of SOTF-TV, however, it is only on very rare occasions that she watches it. This is due to the amount of time she spends out of the house doing her extra-curricular activities and even when she has spare time she is out with her friends. As a result of this, Eden doesn't know much about the program besides what she hears from her friends. Advantages: Because of the amount of activities she does, Eden is very fit and agile. She may also find it easy to make allies due to her kind and caring personality. Disadvantages: As Eden doesn't watch the show, she may not know what to expect from it. Her trusting personality may come to a disadvantage as she may trust the wrong people. A downside to her kind personality is that she would be reluctant to kill someone. Designated Number: Violet Wolves 4 (VW4). ---- Designated Weapon: Emeco 1006 Mentor Comment: "Well you're gonna need to be fast if you're not planning on abusing people with furniture, and by the looks of things... that's probably not her plan." Evaluations Handled By: 'Will, Mini_HELP '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Erik Sheely 'Collected Weapons: '''Emeco 1006 (designated weapon) '''Allies: ' Bella Bianchi 'Enemies: ' Erik Sheely 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' Eden awoke in the condominium. Initially slow to shake off the effects of the knockout gas, she dragged her assigned weapon, an aluminum chair, along with her as she explored the building, eventually spotting classmate Bella Bianchi. Bella greeted Eden, but the girls' attention was soon drawn by noises from elsewhere on the floor, produced by Matthew Weiss, Paisley Hopkins, and Pia Malone. Eden suggested they check out the sounds, and Bella agreed, edging forward and spying the group. Bella froze in nervousness when she saw that the group was armed and in what appeared to be a somewhat tense standoff. The tension soon broke, however, and the group departed; Eden asked what Bella saw, and after a moment the other girl recovered and explained. Eden expressed relief at their departure, but also sadness when she realized that Bella was on a different team than Eden's. Bella comforted her, saying that people had survived in ways besides following the assigned teams, though this actually made Eden somewhat apprehensive, as she assumed Bella was alluding to the ten-kill release rule. The pair considered moving on, but ultimately decided to wait in the relative safety and comfort of the condominium for a time longer. After the announcements played, however, Bella decided she need space, and she and Eden left the condominium, setting a course for the aqua-museum. Bella went ahead, however, and Eden somehow got separated, eventually ending up instead at the nature walk. There, Eden was confronted by Christine Wallis and Erik Sheely, the latter of whom demanded to know which way Christopher Schwartz had gone. Eden, totally clueless about the situation, admitted her ignorance, at which point Christine told her that Chris had shot Saachi Nidal and a girl from the other school. Eden was still unable to help, and Christine turned to go, but Erik, in a fit of suspicion, smashed Eden in the head with his bat, believing her to be in league with Chris. Eden screamed, but was unable to defend herself, and Erik hit her again multiple times, fatally bludgeoning her. 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: *''"Well, about as good as things could be. I mean I haven’t died yet, so that’s a plus!"'' - Eden informs Bella that her opening minutes in the game have been fairly decent *''"Bella? What’s happening? What can you see?"'' - Eden queries Bella on the situation with the group assembled outside their hiding place *''"I guess this sorta makes us rivals now doesn't it?"'' - Eden realizes that she and Bella are on different teams *''"We should probably camp out here for a while longer. Besides, we have almost everything we need right here, it’s like having our own miniature house."'' - Eden puts in a vote for staying at the condominiums Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Eden, in chronological order SOTF-TV: *You Snooze, You Lose *Kill Your Heroes Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eden. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Eden was one of the characters who didn't really get much chance to make an impact; while she had more posts than, say, Sissy, she also spent those posts going through more traditional start-of-game patterns: linking up with a friend, worrying about her weapon draw, trying to figure out how to survive, etc. It's solid enough establishing detail, but since Eden didn't have any Sandbox and went inactive at the end of her first thread, she ended up feeling like a character who never moved beyond the very early stages of the game, despite her comparatively late placement in the death order. Her biggest contribution ended up being her role in helping Bella's story get going, but I think Eden could've certainly had more to offer had she stuck around a little longer; what's there in her story is pretty decent, but there's just so little of it and it tends to largely be setup for an arc that never occurs. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters